Im Just Me
by Music.Is.My.Theropy
Summary: Jasmine is 15 years old , she is moving to eastbourne   brighton   with her family and when she gets there , things are not what they seem .
1. Part 1 : Moving Day

**Im just me**

**Jasmine's POV**

Well , when my parents told me i was moving from gloomy glasgow to Eastbourne , Brighton , i was quite happy. You see , i never really fit into my old school i was sort of a outsider , well me and my best friends Caitlin and Natalie , they have been my rocks all my life , we seemed to all fit together in our own little world.

**In The Car ;**

"Jasmine thats your new school " said jasmines mum as she pointed out the right window . The school building was really old with leaves going all up one side , it windows looked like the ones you would see in the haunted house in a scary movie.

We pulled into a street about five minutes later and my mother declared it " our new home " we drove past all theese amazingly beautiful houses , again really old but still amazing . As we got to the end of the street we pulled up at the house , it was the same size and shape as the others but there was something diffrent about it , im not sure but it was unique in its on way , kind of like me .

" Okay , your mother and i decided the best way to figure out who has witch room , its first come first serve " my dad said to me and my 9 year old brother , mark . As soon as he had said it , i ripped my seat belt of and grabbed my small shoulder bag and ran for it , i ran like i had never ran before , i didt bother to look at the rest of the house all i focused on was not falling up the stairs and the sound of marks fast footstepps behind me , we were both going for the room we had seen in the booklet our parents had showen us the day before , the room was really big with a walk-in closet and a seperate bathroom and a massive bay window looking out into the backyard .

As i looked into the last room i found it , my dream room , and best of all i got it first as soon as i got a good look i turned to see mark standing behind me with a sad look on his face .

" _aw no fair you get everthing !_ " he wined

" _well sorry but thats what you get for running like a 3 year old gir_l " i sang at him and stuck my tounge out , i walked back in and slammed the door , " _This is MY room , go away mark_ " i shouted through the door . I walked up to the bay window and to my suprise i saw a pool in my backyard , this is my dream house , i walked over and sat on the double bed and said to myself " _This is my house !_ "


	2. Part 2 : The Sex God

Chapter 2

As i stared at the at the ceiling of my amazing new bedroom i heard the sound of some sort of truck outside , so i left my bedroom and went across the landing and look out the small window that showed the front garden , there was a moving truck outside . As i walked down the stairs i just noticed how nice this house actually is it is modern but old at the same time if that makes any sence ?

My dad and mark were out in the front yard playing football when the trucker dude came out and asked for my dad to sign for our things . Most of my things like photos music and stuff were in plastic boxes with a purple lid , so i knew what to take for my room . After moving about 10 boxes to my bedroom , i started on moving my clothes and TRUST ME it would take forever , as i went to the last trip to the truck , thats when i seen him , he was tall , slim with longish brown hair ( kind of like a bieber cut but a little bit longer ) with brown eyes , he must have seen the moving van and looked in my direction i realised he must have seen me staring and got so startled that i droped 2 boxes filled with my cd's i could feel my face turning bright red , i looked at him and prayed he didt see that , and he was kind of laughing , of corse he seen it , i mean it is me ?

I bent down to start to put the cd's back into the boxes when i saw someone standing over me it was the sex god from across the street , he leaned down to help me .

" Hi uhh , my name is stefan i live just across the street there " He pointed to a amazing white house across the street ." Hey , my name is jasmine i just moved here fom glasgow ... hey you dont need to help me with this , im just really off balence haha " he laughed at my mis fortune " i can tell your from scotland with the voice , it awesome haha " he smiled at me , i think its safe to say i almost died . " uhm thank you " i said cheerfully but now suddenly very self concious .

when nearly all of the cd's were in boxes gain he picked up my paramore and M.C.R disc's and laughed " what ? , you dont like good music "i said with a grin

" haha no actually iv never met a girl who actually likes my taste in music " He put the last 2 cd's in the box and picked up one of the boxes " ill help you carry them concidering your so of balance "

" Thank you ! " okay now im freaking out hes going to see my bedroom , i need to remember to breath now !

We walked up the path and into my house , my mother and mark were in the open plan living/kitchen unpacking plated and things . " uh mum , dad , mark this is stefan he lives across the street , stefan this is my mom, my dad and my little brother mark" i said whilst pointing to my already smiling mother and father . I lead him up the stairs and into my plain bedroom , it was pretty empty only bosex , a desk with my imac on top and a few other things sprawled across the floor. " i havent really had time do do anything yet " i said kind of embaressed .

" wow this rooms amazing , so what school are you starting ? " he asked me

" uhm eastbourne prep " i said sheepishly hoping he goes there too !

" oh i go there too , we can walk together on monday ! " he said smiling .

Okay , This was not happening to me . I mean a guy like him could not like a girl like me , i mean im hardly a super model , i dont know my height but im adverage i think i have long brown hair and ihave blue eyes and i guess im pretty slim , but still i mean come on a , god like him , no way !

" well i gotta go , im meeting some friends at the peir , you wanna come ? " he said

" uh yeh sure , but can i get changed first , iv been in a car for about 10 hours haha "

" yeh cool ill meet you out front in about 30 minutes ? "

"okay ! " i said a bit to over exited

" cool , bye ! " he waved and walked out of my room , after i heard him say goodbye to my parents and close the front door , i ran and jumped on my bed screaming .

" I LOVE EATBOURNE ! "


	3. Part 3 : Not Welcome

**Not Welcome**

It was then that i realised that i only had 28 minutes to get ready for the pier with stefan , i ran into my bathroom to get a shower and wash 10 ours of car smell out of my hair , but my shower bag wasent there , maybe its in one of the boxes downstairs , i ran downstairs to find my father and brother playing x-box on the flatscreen , i seen my mother in the kitchen " mum , wheres my shower bag ? " she turned away from cleaning the dishes " uh yeh i threw it out , i just thought i could buy you all new things when i go shopping later. " I swore i had a mini heart attach right there !

" Mum , Do you noy realise that one of the most hottest most perfect guys in the whole wide world has just asked me to go to the pier with him and his friends , and i need a shower ! " My mother looked shocked with the terror in my voice. " Okay , ill just go to the shops now ? " " okay fine! but i only have 25 minutes ! " i almost screeched at the last part. Whilst my mother got her car key's and pusre , i ran upstairs to find the perfect outfit , but that would be hard becouse all of my clothes are .

I finally decided on my light-blue skinny jeans , white converse , my paramore concert tee and a black leather jacket. Just when i was finished i heard a car pulling into thedirveway , i ran downstairs to greet my mother from the car grabbed my things and ran upstairs. I looked at my watch " 17 minutes " i breathed. i went to put the shower on and i heard my parents laughing about how stressed i was " Guys it's not funny ! " i shouted downstairs , the laughed even harder. God i hate them sometimes . I only spent about 5 minutes in the shower , i put some mouse in my hair and made it go curly , but it still looked wet , but it was fine. 7 minutes left i got ready in 5 minutes and went to wait outside it was about 3pm on a summers day , the sun was warm and i could hear the waves of the ocean , i was so close to the beach , i swear i could smell the ice-cream. When i was lost in thought i suddenly saw stefan walking down the path of his amazing house.

" You ready to go ? " He asked , he sounded exited .

" Yeh , lets go! " Again , a little more over exited .

We walked in silence witch was really awkward, it did't take us long to reach the pier , the beach was beautiful , it was filled with kids running around and parents tring to get a tan. " There all waiting down at the end by the water , we all like to hang out there ."

A simple " Awesome! " was all i managed to get out of my mouth as a gazed along the shore. It did not take long to spot out his friends, there were 5 of them 3 Boys 2 Girls , the 2 girls were obviously identical twins stefan introduced them as Elena and Kathrine they were about my height with long black hair and green eyes . The boys were called Tom , Gary and Damen who was stefan's twin brother , but they looked nothing similer. They all mutterd "hello's " and i returned with a simple " Hi!" . I think it's safe to say they did not look to impressed by my peresence. The Group was silent until one of the twin girl's Kathrine im guessing she was Kathrine becouse her chain had a "K" on it walked over to me .

" So how long have you lived in eastbourne? " she said she had quite a high voice.

" Uhm about a hour ..? " i said quietly , and again aware of my accent .

The rest of the gang looked at kathrine as if to say " why are you talking to her " and she walked away from me again and stood beside her sister. I dont know but i thinki i could sence that i was not wecome.


	4. Part 4 : When will the fun begin?

**When will the fun start?**

After about 5 minutes of silence I sighed with relief when I heard Stefan breath in about to speak. " Um , Do you want to go on the rides?" " yeah let's go!" Katherine shouted as she sat up from the edge of the pier . At the corner of my eye I saw Tom glare at Katherine, but she didn't seem to mind . The rest of them sat up too as we all headed out to the west-side of the beach . After about 30 minutes of being ignored and constant glares I had to leave . " Um Stefan? , I'm not feeling to good ,I'm going to head home okay?" " yeah sure ill walk with you!" after a series of goodbye's only Katherine and her sister Elena managed to say goodbye to me , I said goodbye to them as quickly as possible , I just needed to leave.

When we were almost at my house he turned and stood in front of me to block my path " I'm sorry about my friends , they don't really like new people , well accept for Katherine and Elena , Elena would have been more friendly if it she wasn't binding to every word tom says." He frowned and looked down as if he had said to much. " What do you mean?, is she like dating him or something?" I said ,I'm really confused at this point. "Something like that , um ill meet you out here at 8 tomorrow and ill walk you to school , I need to go bye!" He hurried away as if I had offended him in some way , Had I ? , I walked into my house completely confused about the day's events , as I walked in I was greeted by the sound of black-ops being played in the living room , and the smell of pasta being made in the kitchen , it was then that I realised I was starving.

I went to to sit at the dining room table. " hey Hun , how was the pier?" she said as she spun round from the stove. " it was... interesting!" I said , being careful of my choice of words. " That good , huh ?" " ha-ha yeah I guess , I'm going to finish my room , call on me when dinners ready!". It was about 30 minutes later when I went downstairs for dinner , the rest of the evening went by as a blur , but I can sure say I was worried about my first day of school , I sure as hell did not want to start tomorrow.

Sorry its so short , I had writers block ! xxx


	5. Part 5 : A day in the life of Stefan

This is Stefan's overview.

**Chapter 4**

A Day In The Life Of Stefan

As I Said goodbye to Jasmine I couldn't help but think she was a little freaked out by the days events, and that she was a little confused about what I said about Elena and Tom .

I walked into the living room to find my grandfather in his old chair reading by the fire with the curtains closed for obvious reasons. "Did you see her?" he said to me without looking away from his book. " I did , she could not tell what I am so I'm guessing she doesn't know the histories." " There is no room for guessing child , find out if she has any idea of her powers and if she does not , tell her!"

As I continued talking with my grandfather , Damon came home. " Well that went well, your a real natural with the ladies Stefan!" he entered the room with that smug smile of his , god I hated him sometimes!. " Damon , I did my best , you know you could have been a little more welcoming , and if you want to be use full go tell the group what her situation is , okay?" I loved being the older twin. " Wait , who died and made you the king?" said Damon " Enough boys! Damon be more welcoming with the girl and both of you go to the group and tell them about her and her family and to be more welcoming and Damon? , your brother is doing the best he can , don't you remember how hard it was with Tom?" " but that's different tom was a werewolf! And I had to convince him that Gary was one too without blowing the secret to the entire town!" " And you are a vampire , one of the most powerful beings in history , we must help any other supernatural beings be true to themselves and join us! , no matter how hard it is , I had to try to tell someone the were a witch once , not a easy job! , so lay of your brother and go talk to the group!".

We left the house and made our way to Tom's house where we new the group would be hanging out for dinner. We walked round to the back of the house and saw them sitting at the bottom of the garden."Guys we need to talk to you about Jasmine!" said Damon as we walked up the garden path. "Yeah Stefan, why did you bring her to the pier today?, you know that we don't welcome outsiders!" asked Tom with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "She's not an outsider" added Elena. "How did you know?" asked Stefan. "6th sense remember?" said Katherine as she and Elena both tapped there forehead in synch. "Why didn't you tell us?" asked Tom he looked like he just found out I was about to kill him." I was going to, but I don't think it matters now considering how you all acted at the Pier!" I said totally angered now!

" its not our fault you forget to tell us that someone else was joining us!" added Gray probably as annoyed as I was. " look I just figured one of them would have told you, I mean Elena knew she would be here before I did! And Katherine new what she was because well, she has a free pass into my thoughts?, so I wasn't the only one keeping secrets!" I shouted, Gary was really getting on my nerves now! " hey! You told me not to tell anyone until you were friends with her!" said Katherine as if I offended her. "Look! There is no point in all of us fighting is there?, no didn't think so! , tomorrow at school Stefan will invite her to lunch and we will apologise and say Toms great aunt just died and we were all pretty upset about it! , she believes us and that's as far as I can see, okay?" shouted Elena obviously while all this was going on she was looking at tomorrows outline of events. God I hated when she did that, I was in the mood for a argument."Okay?" she repeated."Fine" everyone echoed behind her." and why is it my aunt that died?" asked tom." I don't know it was Katherine that thinks of it right when Jasmine asks for a explanation". "well I am brilliant!" laughed Katherine " yeah you wish! " Answered Tom. At that point Gray and Tom's watches beeped and we all knew what that means. " be careful said said Katherine as she kissed Gray goodbye and Elena did the same with tom. I know that the girls didn't really have a choice when werewolves imprint on them, but I cant help but wish I could imprint, for centuries I have been alone, well I have my brother and grandfather but its not the same. " yes, be careful" said Tom's mother from the back door of the house, she must have heard the watches." I will mother" said Tom, he hated doing this to his mother she always worried when that watch went of, its not set date or when a full moon comes, just when there blood wants to change, they don't mind it too much, but Mrs Blake always worried about the boys when the changed, Gary's family doesn't know what he is he doesn't want to tell them he thinks that his father will reject him because his father used to read about his families history's and through the generations all the people with the gene were either killed or disowned. "you too Gary!" she said in a loving tone, she could make the angles feel like devils, she was always so gracious of all of us. "i will Mrs Blake." " I told you all to call me Lizzie!" she laughed. We all went to the woods to say goodbye to the boys as they went to the cave where they go and change, they will stay there all night.

That night I was trying to find out how I would break the news to Jasmine, would I speak to her mother first? After all, her mother had the gene, it just skipped Jasmine's mothers generation. I think I will have to do something I'm not going to like, ill have to ask Damon.

This will be fun.

Again, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit stuck lol x

Review please xx


End file.
